In His Arms
by Vela Cruze
Summary: Helga is forced to flee for her life. Now living in the Boarding house owned by a former flame, she discovers what it means to be free.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helga Blackwell laughed happily as she watched her family a few feet away flying kites. The 27 year old blonde set the last of plates on the picnic table and called her family over, "Guys, lunch time!" she said. Her husband of 8 years and her 6 year old daughter walked up to the picnic table. "Marissa, sit here." Helga directed the girl, pointing to a seat. The little girl had blonde hair and bright blue eyes like her mother.

The man walked up to Helga and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What are we having?" he asked kissing her shoulder. He had neatly cut black hair and green eyes.

"Mom and Dad brought pizza."

"Where are they?"

"Mom's getting the drinks ready and dad…I'm not sure where he went. It's such a big house; he probably got lost on the way to the bathroom." She giggled at the thought.

"And Olga?"

"She went to pick up Mom and Dad's cake. She hasn't gotten back yet." She said as he squeezed her shoulders affectionately, "Jake that hurts…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry honey." He pulled the shoulder of her dress down and kissed the blue and purple bruise, "That better?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Yeah." She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"Hey you two mind?" Olga whispered coming through the gate of the fence, "Where's dad?"

"He's inside. Hey Marissa, can you do mommy a favor? Go get Grandma and Grandpa okay."

Obeying her mother, Marissa got up and disappeared inside. "What kind of cake did you get Olga?" Jake asked sitting down.

"Chocolate, dad's favorite. What did they bring for lunch?"

"Pizza. Hope you like mushrooms." He replied opening the pizza box lid.

"Mommy!" Marissa laughed happily and ran up to her mother. Bob and Miriam Pataki walked outside and were greeted by their children's smiling faces.

"Happy anniversary mom and dad." Olga said kissing her mother and father on the cheek.

"Thank you all very much." Miriam said smiling. Helga sat down beside her husband and offered the pizza, "The happy couple gets dibs." She said.

"If we had known this was going to be a party for us, we would've brought something better than pizza." Bob said.

"Pizza's fine Bob." Jake said as they sat down and began eating. After a while, Jake held up his glass, "Hey Helga, my glass is empty."

"What's the matter Jakie? Are you helpless?" Olga teased.

Jake looked at her with a smirk on his lips, "No I'm not helpless." He reached for the pitcher and refilled his glass. Olga smiled sweetly at her brother-in-law as if saying, "My sister is not your slave."

"Okay who is up for some dessert?" Olga asked, "I got you guys a cake. Chocolate dad's favorite." She stood picking up her plate.

"I am. I'll help." Helga said following her sister.

As they neared the patio door, Helga stopped Olga, "Please don't annoy Jake. He isn't in a very good mood today." She whispered.

"Well I wasn't going to sit back and let him treat you like you're his slave."

"Just cool it okay." She said then glanced back at Jake. He was smiling and laughing with her parents. She sighed with relief and followed Olga inside.

"I'm gonna refill this." Jake said picking up the glass pitcher and following the sisters. Once he reached the kitchen, he asked, "Hey Olga, can I talk to Helga alone please?"

Olga shrugged, "I don't care." She said disappearing outside.

Jake calmly set the mug down and looked at Helga, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, honey. Why do you ask?" Helga tried to remain calm.

"I asked you to do a simple task." He ran his hand over the pitcher. Suddenly he lifted it up and hurled it Helga's head, "Now fix my water!" he shouted.

Helga ducked and it shattered against the wall, "Jake that was my grandmother's pitcher!" Helga screamed at him.

He grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the floor, "Pick it up! I want every last piece of glass picked up before you come out of the house am I clear?"

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. He walked over to the broom closet and took out the broom "And don't you dare use the broom either." He sneered.

"But…the little pieces."

He grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and snatched her head back, "Pick them up with your hands." He pushed her head down into the broken glass and a shard scraped across her cheek making her bleed, "Get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The water was warm and felt nice against her bruised flesh. Helga stepped out of the shower and began drying off carefully so as not irritate her fresh bruises. Slipping into her night clothes, Helga walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway where her butler and dear friend Albert was waiting. "How is Marissa? Is she still crying?"

"No ma'am. She's sound asleep. Has been for the past 30 minutes." Albert replied watching the girl sleep.

"I never wanted her to see this." Helga started, staring at the bruises on her arms, "She shouldn't have to grow up like this."

"Helga! Can you come down here?" Jake's voice called from downstairs.

"It's Jake." Helga whispered.

"Go on Mrs. I'll keep an eye on Miss Marissa."

"Thank you Albert." She nodded and cautiously went down the steps, "Hi Jake." She said nervously, stopping on halfway down.

"I've got something for you." he said, "Come down and get it."

She descended the rest of the way down the steps, "Close your eyes and turn around."

She obeyed and he slipped a diamond necklace around her neck, "Open them." He said fastening the clasp.

She opened her eyes and gasped, "Jake…" she whispered looking at the diamond hanging from her neck.

"I had it custom made for you." he smiled as her eyes lit up, "I wasn't going to pick up until our anniversary but I thought you might like it now."

"Thank you so much." She said kissing him gently.

His face became grave, "Helga, I am so sorry." He said, "I got out of hand. I let my anger get the best of me. You know I don't mean to hurt you."  
Helga smiled, "its okay." She said as a few tears slipped down her face.

"Helga…I can't live without you." he placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped away her tears, "I'm not gonna let you go." He said holding her close.

She gripped the fabric of his sleeve and buried her face in his chest. The way he spoke scared her but she wasn't about to tell him. The next morning Helga prepared Marissa for school. "Okay sweetie, I'll be there as soon as school's out." She kissed her forehead and hugged her close.

"We're going to be late Miss Marissa." Albert said taking her hand.

"Bye Marissa. Have a nice day." She said waving to her little girl.

She gasped as she felt Jake's arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck tenderly, "How about I spend the afternoon with you?"

"Jake you scared me to death." She covered her mouth to help steady her breathing.

"You're shaking baby." he said taking her free hand, "I'm gonna stay with you today."

"B-but don't you have a meeting today?" she asked

"I can cancel."

"O-Ok." She whispered.

"That's my baby." He said.

Later that afternoon, Helga and Jake went to the park for lunch. She spread the blanket and settled on it. They were eating happily until a familiar face walked up to them, "Helga? Helga Pataki?" he said studying her

"Arnold!" she laughed, "What a pleasant surprise."

"I haven't seen you since Highschool. How've you been, Helga Pataki?" he asked pulling her to her feet and hugging her close.

She smiled, "its Blackwell now." She said turning around, "Arnold this is my husband, Jake."

Jake stood as Arnold extended his hand. He took a firm grip on it and shook it.

"You've got a great girl." Arnold said smiling.

"And how do you know my wife?" Jake asked, snaking his arm around Helga's waist and pulling her close to him.

"We grew up together and we dated in Highschool." He answered, "But that was after she tortured me for most of our childhood."

Helga bit her lip to keep from crying out as Jake squeezed her skin, his thumb pressed against a fresh bruise.

"You've got yourself a good woman.' Arnold said nodding toward Jake, "She's really a wonderful person." Arnold glanced at his watch, "Well, I gotta get going." He pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled his number and address on it, "Give me a call sometime and we'll get together. All right?" he kissed Helga's cheek then turned to Jake, "It was nice meeting you." he said waving to Jake then walking down the path.

As soon as they were alone, Jake released her, "Why do you insist on provoking me?" he asked shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry." She said reaching for his hand.

He snatched it away, "Not as sorry as you're going to be. Go get in the car. I'll deal with you at home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helga looked up at the door as it slid open and Jake appeared. She stood and backed away. "Are you staying for dinner?" he asked turning around as his parents followed him inside. "No. Lily and I have to finish planning the party for the Children's Hospital."

"Oh yes. When is that?"

"Saturday Night. You and Helga are going to be there, right?" Damion, his father, asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Jake smiled at him.

"Good." Then pulling him aside Damion whispered, "I'll make this police thing go away. _You_ need to get your wife back in line. Remind her of her place in this family."

"Don't worry dad. I know exactly what to do about her." Jake looked over at Helga and smiled sweetly at her.

"We're picking Amy up this afternoon. She's flying in from Paris to attend the party Saturday." Lily, his mother, gushed, "She's been dying to see you." she said, taking his hand to command his attention.

"Tell her I said hi." He said placing his hand on top of hers, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal matters to attend to." He said nodding to them then walking past Helga.

"We have to be going anyway." Lily said, "Amy's plane should be coming in pretty soon."

The older couple turned to leave but stopped when their son called out to them, "Mother, could you take Marissa with you?" he said.

"Oh sure thing sweetheart." She said smiling.

Jake turned to Helga, "Where's Marissa?" he asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Albert, having a snack." Helga answered. Her voice was barely audible.

He disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a short time later, holding the little girl's hand as she munched happily on her food.

"Hey honey. You wanna go with grandma?" Lily asked extending her hand to Marissa.

Marissa smiled and accepted her hand. They left together, leaving Jake and Helga alone in the living room. "I'll go help Albert start dinner." Helga said stepping forward. Jake, however, grabbed her arms and turned her toward him. He smiled at her. Not a trace of anger could be seen in his eyes. She felt his hand stroke her cheek gently. It traveled down to her neck and it surprised her when he began squeezing suddenly. "I could kill you right now." He whispered in her ear. His voice was calm and it sent shivers down her spine.

"You embarrassed me in front of my parents." He continued. Then he chuckled softly, "The police think you're crazy." His grip tightened causing her to gasp for more air, "If you call them again they won't believe a word you say." He moved his hand back to her cheek and grinned wickedly. "Jake…"

"Shhhh." He said pressing his index finger against her lips, "Later." He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly, "I'll deal with you later." Then he turned and walked away. Helga buried her face in her hands and cried silently. Later that afternoon, Albert opened the front door and was greeted by a happy face, "Miss Amy!" he said happily.

"Hi Albert." She replied, "Where's my big brother?" Amy said stepping into the mansion. Marissa ran in front of her as her father came downstairs. She leapt into his arms, "Daddy. Aunt Amy is here." She said putting her arms around his neck. He walked down the stairs with the girl in his arms and greeted his younger sister. "How's Paris?" He asked setting Marissa on the floor.

"It's getting pretty boring. I'm thinking of heading back to Rome for awhile. I might settle down there. I loved it when I spent last summer there." She looked around the room, "Where's Helga?"

"I think she's upstairs." Jake settled down on the couch.

She walked up the stairs and found Helga in the bathroom. "Hey." She said walking up to her.

"Amy you scared me." Helga said, putting a hand over her heart. It was beating so fast, she thought it would crawl out of her chest.

"Mom and Dad told me what happened." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Oh they did?" she responded, looking at the dark haired girl.

"My father cannot keep cleaning up your messes."

"My messes? Jake was the one who…"

"You didn't have to call the police." Amy hissed.

"Yes I did! He would've put me in the hospital again." Helga walked closer to Amy, who placed her hands on Helga's shoulders, "Helga you are so privileged. I know a lot of women who would kill to have the life that you do."

"Not if they knew what kind of monster Jake is."

"Watch your mouth! My brother is a good man. You… you just have to learn to deal."

Helga looked at her in sheer disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"Stop provoking him. Stop saying or doing whatever it is you do to make him mad and you won't have a problem with him."

"Amy, are you staying for dinner?" Jake asked coming up the stairs.

"Yeah. I think I will." She looked one last time at Helga then disappeared down the steps. Helga walked back into the bathroom and pulled her hair out of her face. Her left eye was swollen and her right cheek had a deep purple bruise on it. "No more." She whispered putting her hands on the glass. She had to get out. There was no longer any doubt in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was raining the day she showed up. He met her that day, and he knew then his life would never be the same. The doorbell to the Sunset Arms Boarding House rang several times before Arnold finally got a chance to answer it. Standing on the other side of the green door was a young woman. She had shoulder length brown hair and beside her was a small six year old girl with shiny blonde hair and blue eyes. Arnold stared hard at the woman, studying her features intently. He could swear he had seen her somewhere before but a pair of dark sunglasses shielded her eyes from him. "My name is Erin Mills. And this is my daughter, Marissa. We're interested in renting a room."

Arnold was so absorbed in the woman; his mind had barely registered the statement, "I'm sorry. What?"

"I saw an ad in the paper…it said you have rooms available." She explained.

"Oh right, right. Come on in and I will show them to you." He said stepping aside and allowing them to enter. The two followed Arnold upstairs and he opened the door to the room. "It's got one bedroom and one bath…"

"We'll take it." She said abruptly interrupting him.

"But don't you want…"

"No. This is fine."

Arnold looked at the woman strangely. Most people wanted to see the other rooms available before they made a decision. What was her deal? "All right, if you'll just step into my office, I'll draw up the necessary papers." He said.

They followed him into his office and he laid out before her the lease, "Just sign here, here, and initial here…You know it might be easier to see if you took those glasses off." he said.

"I'll keep them on, if you don't mind." She replied curtly. She set the pen down and looked up at him, "Is that all?"

"The room isn't completely furnished. It just has a standard refrigerator, stove, and bed. The laundry room is downstairs. It's a quarter to use the washing machine and a quarter to use the dryer. And rent is due at the first of the month. I think that's it…oh by the way, I'm Arnold." He stood and extended his hand. She took it and shook limply. As they stood shaking hands, he noticed what appeared to be a hand print around her slim wrist. She pulled her hand back, "Come on Marissa let's get settled." Erin said quickly, leaving Arnold alone. She walked briskly upstairs and into the room. The room was bare and the only real illumination was from the small light fixture fixed in the middle of the ceiling. Her and her daughter's luggage stood in the middle of the floor. "Mommy…" Marissa said.

"What is it baby?" she replied with a sigh.

"I wanna go home."

"We are home." She replied. She pulled the wet coat from around her and tossed it onto the counter then got eye level with her daughter, "I know this isn't what you're use to. But this is all we can afford right now okay…"  
Marissa shook her head, "…can I call daddy?"  
"No." she said quickly, "Listen to me very carefully: No one can know who we really are. My name is Erin, not Helga okay? And you are not to call your father for any reason. Okay? Do you understand?"

Marissa sighed and nodded. Helga smiled, "All right, why don't we see what Aunt Phoebe is doing and get ourselves something to eat?"

Marissa's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. Phoebe arrived about twenty minutes later. She stood in the kitchen with Helga as Marissa sat on the bed eating her food happily. "Thanks for getting that burger and fries for Marissa. I'm starting my job at the diner tomorrow, so I should be able to pay you back."

"No don't worry about it." Phoebe Johansson answered. She looked over at her friend with concerned eyes, "Let me see." She said.

Helga shook her head, "No."

"Come on Helga. You can't where those sunglasses to work tomorrow. Let me see. I can tell you how bad it looks."

Helga took a deep breath and pulled the glasses from her eyes. "Well…" she asked.

"The left one's still swollen shut."  
"I know, I can't see out of it."

"The one on your cheek is fading, though." Phoebe added trying to make her friend feel better.

"What about my neck? Can you see his hand prints?" She asked tilting her head back a bit.

"Not really. They're almost completely gone."

Helga's voice shook, "I can't do this. I'm not going tomorrow."

"You have to work."

"I know that. I just thought maybe they'd let me have some time off. Until most of this goes away." she said motioning toward her injuries.

"You haven't started yet. You can't just start taking time off."

"People are going to stare at me. My uniform is short sleeved and I still have bruises on my arms. What do I say to them?"

"Nothing because really, it is none of their business."

Helga sighed and leaned against the counter, "Everything I had was given to me by him…what makes me think I can survive out here? I haven't faced the world alone in a long time."

"You did it for two years before you met him. You'll be fine."

"I don't know if I can do this…" she whispered.

"Gerald and I are here to help."

"No I couldn't ask you for anything. You have your own family to take care of."

"Helga…you are apart of our family. We love you very much and will help you anyway we can. I promise." She glanced down at her watch, "Oh dear, I better get home. Don't want Arnold to see me leave. Gerald's gonna be home soon anyway. I'll call you after you get home from work tomorrow and we'll go shopping for some furniture."

"All right. Thanks Phoebe." She said pulling her friend into a gentle hug.

Phoebe nodded then left. Helga walked into the bedroom and found Marissa bouncing on the bed, "Hey babe." Helga said taking her daughter's hands, "What do you think?"

"I like it." She said smiling at her mother.

"Do you really?" Helga asked.

Marissa nodded, "But I want to know…when are we going home? Don't you miss daddy?"  
Helga sighed, "Yes I miss daddy…but sometimes when he gets very angry, he yells at me…and…"

"Is he mad at me too?"

"No babes. Why would you say that?"

"Because he yells at me too."

Helga stared hard at her daughter, "Has he ever hit you?" she asked.

"No." Marissa answered, "He just yells."

Helga sighed; it was one thing when he came after her. When it came down to her daughter, she was a whole other ball game.

"You've got school in the morning, Babes. Let's get some sleep." Helga said pulling back the blanket and sheets on the bed. They settled under the covers and together, they drifted off to sleep.

…Meanwhile…

The mansion was dark and the only lone figure standing in the living room was Jake. Clutched in his hand were letters of resignation from Albert and Charlotte, his maid. Both had quit the same day Helga and Marissa disappeared. He crumpled the letters and tossed them onto the floor. It didn't matter if the hired help quit. They could be replaced. But as for Helga and Marissa, he was going to find them and when he did, Helga had better hope for her sake he was in a good mood.


End file.
